playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/Avengers Assemble
Before I begin, let me just say that I am what most people might consider a "comic book noob". I always wanted to get into comic books but there was always that problem. And no, it wasn't the steep learning curve on what's going on and who is who and so forth. No, it is just that I have no fricking time. I mean, I can barely do the things I do want to do like play videogames or hang out with friends. So I don't have the brightest knowledge on the whole history of the Avengers and all of the involved characters etc. All my knowledge stems from what I've read on the Marvel Comics Database and get explained by the youtubers Comicstorian and ComicsExplained. So just read all of the stuff I have to say with that fact in mind. Thank you. Now, this idea is actually pretty old. It happened to me when I was watching the Avengers movie on dvd (I'm not much of a cinema guy). And since then I've worked pretty much on and off on the idea. So explaining what my Avengers Assemble videogame idea exactly is, is pretty difficult. Basically, it's an action RPG that includes elements from both, strategy rpgs and mmorpgs. It tells the story of how the Avengers formed (the tutorial battle is against the Hulk, just like in the first comic book appearance of the Avengers team). From this point onward, the story is completely up to the players themselves. Do you want to be a superhero? Or a supervillain? It's up to you. 'Gameplay' You, the player, take on the role of many many Marvel Superheroes or Supervillains that may or may not join the team across the playthrough. Each playable character has his or her special abilities and combat styles. Some may prefer the close combat while others prefer to take out their enemies from the shadows. Plus, certain sidemissions can only be done by a certain character meaning that you are not able to complete everything in one playthrough. Every character is able to at least double jump, attack, use his/her special ability, dash, block, use items and has access to J.A.R.V.I.S., the team's guide throughout the adventure. But more about J.A.R.V.I.S. later. Locations Most of the game takes place in New York City. This NYC has the Avengers Tower, the Baxter Building, Sanctum Sanctorum, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Daily Bugle, Spider-Man's home and many other signature locations. Plus, the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning is also set at the outskirts of town. NYC is gigantic and you can either you the subway or certain character's flying abilities to traverse this huge area. Here, many missions and sidemissions take place while there are way less in every other area such as Wakanda, Utopia, the Savage Land or Latveria. Missions You can explore almost all locations all on your own, right when the game is booted up for the first time. While roaming through the locations, you may come across one, two or several missions. These may vary from "Safe a kitten from a tree!", over "Stop Juggernaut from robbing the bank" to "Stop Doom's invasion on Wakanda!". While you fulfill one missions, the others have moved on, some have failed, some have found a solution on their own. And you can't, and I can't stretch that enough, not save everyone. So you'll need to put certain, less important missions back and deal with the bigger threat for the greater good. Some missions may only bring certain items etc. while others may progress the story you're following further. The latters are usually the ones with the bigger threat. Popularity Bar However, the team has a Popularity Bar. This bar shows how popular the Avengers are among the people of Earth. Is the bar full, the citizens of New York City are very supportive of the Avengers and even give you items for free. Plus, you may receive help from police and S.H.I.E.L.D. forces. However, should the bar fall down to the bottom, the Avengers become very unpopular. The citizens are afraid of the team, the police and S.H.I.E.L.D. may even attack them. Plus, depending on how popular team is, certain members may join the roster while others may leave - and this also influences the story further. In order to rise the bar, you have to fulfill as many missions as possible while dealing as little damage as possible and having hurt as little of people as possible. And vice versa in order to lower the bar. Plus, allowing certain characters such as Spider-Man or reformed villains to join the team, lowers the bar as well while other characters such as Captain America rise the bar. Note: I just noticed that the whole popularity feature is pretty much the same as in Infamous. So I guess you can compare it to that. Bond Bar Plus, next to the Popularity Bar, every member of the team has a Bond Bar, too. Depending on how much bonded the character is to the team, the lower is their chance of leaving. In order to increase the bond between a character and the team, you'll need to have them on a mission on a regular basis or simply spar or hang out with them. However, with the popularity bar rising/lowering, the bond of the certain characters may break more easily. For example, the pretty popular Captain America leaves the team should the bar fall into unpopularity. The opposite, of course, happens with other characters such as Dr. Doom. Health/Stamina Bar On top of that, each member has his/her obligatory health bar and stamina bar. The health bar is pretty much self-explainatory while the stamina bar serves pretty much as a MP bar: Use stamina to perform your special moves, dodge/block attacks, attack and dash. In order to regain stamina, you can either consume certain foods or just rest for a bit in a safe corner. The same goes for the health bar also it takes way longer to heal this way. Plus, your character may begin bleeding in which case you'll need to use a bandage. Being hit by certain attacks while bleeding may KO a character right away. You usually get a KO when your health bar is empty. Should this ever happen, you'll awaken in one of the many hospitals in this NYC. You have lost all so far collected items and experience points. Combat Fighting as a team is in this game very important. You might be able to take down lower enemies just by ourself but when it's about bosses (especially the postgame bosses), it'll be all about teamwork - in form of the powerful chain attacks. In order to pull of these special kind of moves, you'll need to launch opponents into the air, at another teammate, then switch over to that character and launch them to another teammate. And this creates a cycle that will finish with a very powerful blow. Multiple opponents can be caught up in a chain attack. You'll also need to know the pros and cons of the respective characters in order to position them in a good spot where they can use their abilities most effective. So you can place any of your teammates in a certain area whose side you can increase and decrease up to certain limits. In these areas, these characters can move freely and can be called at your side or be assigned another area whenever you want. Up to seven other characters can join you on a mission. Every character receives the same amount of EXP once the group of enemies is defeated. In order to defeat enemies, you can either knock them out or kill them. J.A.R.V.I.S. Jarvis (I don't want to write him out correctly all the time - I hope you understand! :) ) is pretty much your guide throughout the entire game. He keeps track of everybody (stats, health, stamina, position), always has a map of the area at hand, keeps track of all ongoing missions and how they develop. Plus, you can buy items such as food, bandages and many more over the Jarvis Shop. AND you can call for the Avengjet whenever you need it. Just call up the Pause Menu to take full use of Jarvis and all of his functions. However, you can choose to have a mini-map of the area be shown onscreen all the time. To Kill or Not to Kill - that is the question Now, the game is programmed to generate a set of about 100 mission types on its own, making the game have no real end. However, upon defeating enemies or bosses, you have the choice of killing them, keeping certain characters (excluding the likes of Loki and so other) from ever returning and recking havoc. Or to keep them alive and imprisoned. Now, killing somebody is always linked to unpopularity, meaning that killing somebody will make the Popularity Bar as well as the Bond Bar of some characters go down, while keeping them alive and imprisoned earns the team popularity and a deeper bond with certain members. Both sides of pros and cons to them. Online Multiplayer You can play the game completely on your own no problem. But if you want, you can join your friends in their game. For the Online Multiplayer, you need to create a character based on a costume/skin of one of the playable heroes or villains and name him. You can only play as that character online and (s)he cannot be played offline. Just like any other character, they too will learn new skills, level up and so forth. But they lack Bond Bars and are not affected by the Popularity Bar of the online team. However, since it is the character that links the online game profile and the offline game profile, you can port already received items from online to offline and vice versa. This means, you can trade items with your friends. Now, the online multiplayer works like this: One of your friends sets up a Join the Team sign on his online profile. You can now join his team as long as you are friends with that person according to the system you're playing the game on. From this point onward, this player has access to your character. He can use your character in battle as a "Ghost". These Ghosts behave exactly like their player would if (s)he was online right now. You can imagine that training similarly to how Amiibos work in SSB4. However, Ghosts will not level up nor earn his/her player any items. In order to join your friends on a mission, the team leader needs to set up a Mission Date (Date and time - so when the mission is gonna happen). Similar to how you set up online tournaments in MK8. You can play any mission together and you can play pretty much through the entire game together. This way, you earn items and exp, too. 'Story' Tony Stark overhears a radio message from Rick Jones about the Hulk running rampage through New York City, he immediately put on his Iron Man armor and flies to the scene. There, he meets up with Ant-Man and the Wasp who have just arrived at the scene, too. They find Thor facing off against a mad Hulk and decide to step in since Hulk gradually becomes stronger - even too strong for the mighty Thor. They manage to calm Hulk down who falls unconcious following the intense battle. The Fantastic Four, for whom the radio message originally was intended, and congratulate the four heroes for their great teamwork and Reed suggests they should form a superhero team as well. Just when Iron Man wants to react to the suggestion, S.H.I.E.L.D. forces led by Maria Hill arrive to take the Hulk in. Iron Man spontaineously stops Maria and suggests that he - and his new friends - could keep the Hulk safe. Eventually, Maria agrees to that and the team names themselves The Avengers. From this point onward, the story is pretty much up to the player. After a few hours of tutorials and easy missions, Thor discovers that Loki is plotting on setting the Frost Giants loose on Asgard and he has to safe his homeworld. The Avengers decide to head together to Asgard to stop the invading Frost Giants. Now, for example, if the player decides to let Asgard fall to Loki and the Frost Giants, Loki will eventually invade midgard, New York City. However the story will evolve, there will also be certain "arcs" in the story, e.g. the Loki's invasion on Asgard (and later midgard). Every arc will have an overall connected story with multiple missions the player "has" to solve or get an ending sequence (such as the nine realms being taken over by Loki who becomes the supreme ruler of this universe). Every arc also has its main villain (such as Loki, Thanos, Ultron-5 and others). There will be many many endings to this game a player can receive. Whenever he meets an ending, he can travel back in time to any previous save points making it unneccessary to restart the whole game all over again. 'Points I just wanted to point out and failed to find another spot for' *There will be "post-game" bosses that will not be involved in a mission, making challenging them not obligatory but optional. These post-game bosses can be challenged once certain conditions (endings) are completed. **For example, there will be a Galactus (and Silver Surfer) boss you will be able to challenge once you receive an ending where the Skrulls and the Kree make a peace treaty. You'll be close friends with the Fantastic Four at this point (and maybe even have some of their members in your team) and they inform you that Galactus is approaching Earth. Galactus will be the hardest of the bosses. You'll battle him on a piece of the now destroyed moon and must dodge his lasers and fists. The Silver Surfer, forced into battle by Galactus, performs ailments of the team during that battle and it's recommened to take the Silver Surfer out first (especially since he has way lower health than Galactus). **Another post-game boss is the Impossible Man. He'll transform into several other boss characters such as the Green Goblin, Magneto, Doctor Doom and Thanos, copying their battle style in the process. You'll need to adjust your strategy to whoever the Impossible Man is impersonating at the moment. **Another post-game boss is Ego the Living Planet. You'll have to be friends with the Kree in order to challenge him. Ego will have the most HP of all characters in the game and has an almost indestructable shield. He might not be able to do a lot of damage to you but it takes a lot of time to defeat him and fighting in space will empty the Stamina Bar faster that on the earth. *The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants '''will make an appearance consisting of '''Magneto, his children Quick Silver and Scarlet Witch, Toad, Sabretooth, Blob and Mystique. Quick Silver and Scarlet Witch may be joining that Avengers later on. **There's a boss fight against Magneto who uses metal plates to form a shield around himself and then throws the plates one by one at the Avengers. You'll need to keep range to him or he'll pick you up and throw you around. *Plus, the X-Men will also make an appearance, consisting of Wolverine, Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, Nightcrawler, Jean-Grey, Angel, Iceman, Beast and Gambit. They're lead by Professor X. **Jean-Grey will become a host for the Phoenix Force and Dark Phoenix a principle antagonist in the "Phoenix Arc". If Scarlet Witch is a member of the Avengers at that time, she'll be on the mission to save Jean-Grey from the Shi'ar Empire's wrath and become another host of the Phoenix Force. From this point onward, the Avengers can either accept the Phoenix's will and power and become the new Guardians of the Universe itself (which leads to another ending) or confront the Dark Phoenix inside Scarlet Witch's body. The X-Men will help the Avengers during that mission. **The battle against Dark Phoenix takes place in a colosseum and due to Scarlet Witch's powers, she's able to reflect any projectile attacks to her opponents. Dodge any attacks and wait until Wanda's out of breathe and attack her. **Should you choose to accept the Phoenix Force, the Avengers team will become hosts for Dark Phoenix and consume our solar system. This ending will lead up to a confrontation against Galactus that, unlike the afromentioned boss fight, is a lot easier due to the Phoenix force's corruption. It ends with Galactus dying and the Dark Phoenix consuming more stars and galaxies. *The Dark Avengers, led by Norman Osborn as Iron Patriot, will become a competition for the Avengers throughout several arcs in the game. Should the Avengers become unpopular during that time, the two teams may even forge together a new Avengers team, led de-facto by Iron Patriot. However, the Avengers may even challenge the Dark Avengers head on which will lead up to Osborn turning himself and his team into Goblins and founding the Goblin Nation, an underground criminal organization that may be working on some smaller plans until Osborn comes up with a new plan. **The Dark Avengers consist of Iron Patriot, Venom, Daken, Ares, Sentry and Bullseye. **There's a boss fight against the entire Dark Avengers team. Upon their defeat, Osborn would flee deeper into the Dark Avengers Tower. Should the Avengers decide to follow him, they are able to stop Osborn from injecting himself with the Goblin Serum and Osborn returns to his office as president of Oscorp Industries. However, if the Avengers are too slow, he'll inject himself with the serum and becomes the Green Goblin. This starts another boss fight either once the team arrives at his lab or once the team flees from the tower. Both fights are quite similar: The Goblin throws around ailment-causing bottles while flying around on his Goblin Glider and shooting lasers. **Should the Avengers lose or flee the battle, the Goblin would inject his teammates with the Goblin Serum and found the Goblin Nation. Should they defeat the Green Goblin, though, S.H.I.E.L.D. would take him in (the rest of the team escape and go their seperate ways) to find a way to cure him. **The Avengers may attack S.H.I.E.L.D. and help the Goblin escape and should their popularity bar be low enough, he'd join them and rename the team to Dark Avengers once more. **Neither the Dark Avengers nor Osborn are principle antagonists of an arc but rather side/optional villains. to be continued ... Category:Blog posts